What Price a Girlfriend
by Epeefencer
Summary: A week after kissing after the Gryffindor Quidditch victory, Ginny wants some alone time with her new boyfriend. Of course, someone is being a prat.


**What Price a Girlfriend**

Ginny couldn't really believe it. She was finally Harry Potter's girlfriend. While they had shared a pretty intense kiss when she had rushed him when he arrived during the celebration because they won the Quidditch Cup, they really hadn't gotten to spend any alone time since. That had been a week ago.

Sure they had spent most of their free time together since, either hanging in the common room, snuggled up on one of the couches in front of the fire or sitting together during meals or studying whether in the library or common room but they hadn't been able to get away alone.

Her prat of a brother seemed to want to stick to the two of them like a permanent sticking charm. Well Ginny planned on changing that today. If Ron even looked like he was going to follow, he'd be on the receiving end of her wand and her famous Bat-bogy Hex would be the least of his worries.

Harry came pounding down the stairs to the boy's dorms and with a smile headed straight for Ginny.

"Hey there, beautiful," he said with a smile, extending his hand to help her off of the couch.

Ginny rose quickly and used the momentum of rising to lean up to give Harry a quick kiss on the lips.

Harry smiled at her display of affection, though he had hoped for more than a little peck.

"So what do you have planned?" he asked. He was glancing about as he did so, wondering how long it would be before their shadow arrived.

Ginny giggled watching him look around. "Don't worry about Ron," she said happily. "Hermione dragged him away just a few minutes ago."

Harry showed his surprise. "Where did she take him?" he asked curiously.

"Don't know, don't care," Ginny replied succinctly as she dragged Harry towards the portrait hole. "She just promised to get him out of our hair for a while so I didn't feel the need to ask."

"Remind me to thank her later," Harry said, enjoying holding Ginny's hand as she led him away.

Several minutes later he gave her a puzzled look. "Where are we going?"

Ginny looked at him shyly. "Well, we're stopping off in the kitchens first. Dobby agreed to pack us a picnic basket for lunch."

"I bet he was hard to convince," Harry laughed.

"Oh, yes," Ginny replied, laughing too. "As soon as I mentioned a picnic with you he about peed himself in excitement."

"I bet," Harry finally replied, once he got his laughter under control.

About 15 minutes later, most spent in trying to extricate Harry from Dobby's grasp, Ginny led Harry outside and down towards the Black Lake.

Harry looked around in wonder. "I don't think I've ever been this way before," he mentioned as Ginny led him along a thin path through a thicket.

Smiling, Ginny eyed him mischievously. "Luna told me about this spot, saying how secluded it was."

"Really!?" Harry asked excitedly, hoping to spend some quality time with his new girlfriend. "Wonder what she gets up to down here?"

Ginny blushed faintly. "Well, she told me she likes to come down here to swim."

When Harry looked at her questioningly, she said "Well, Luna doesn't like to wear a swimming costume, says she finds them too restrictive."

It was Harry's turn to blush as he looked at Ginny. "TMI," he chuckled embarrassedly.

As they cleared the brush and found themselves on a small beach, they spotted the girl in question. She was neck deep in the lake, humming softly to herself.

Spotting them, she smiled and called out "Hi Ginny. Hi Harry. Looks like you decided to take advantage of this spot like I told you."

As Ginny set the basket down, Luna came toward them. Harry's eyes popped out wide as he took in the sight of the young woman walking towards them. Rising from the lake like some sort of sea goddess, she was totally nude.

Harry blushed as deep as any Weasley ever had and he hurriedly turned his back. "Luna!" he cried. "Your starkers!"

Luna just giggled. "I bet you wish I was Ginny, don't you?" she teased airily.

Ginny, blushing almost as much as Harry, muttered "Only Luna . . ."

Luna smiled at her as she dried herself and pulled on her robes. "I'll just leave you two lovebirds alone."

She grabbed the rest of her things and with a wink at Ginny, she sauntered away.

"She's gone," Ginny said lowly, the image of Luna walking out of the lake burned into her mind. Turning, she found Harry staring at her, still blushing heavily.

His mouth opened and closed several times but nothing came out. He had a Hippogriff caught in the headlights look about him.

Taking pity on him, Ginny reached down and grabbed the blanket folded over their picnic basket. "Help me spread this out," she said calmly, hoping to ease Harry's embarrassment.

Harry quickly complied, glad for something to do to take his mind off of Luna.

Ginny sat down and patted the spot next to her. As Harry sat, she began to unpack the basket. There were sandwiches, crisps, fresh fruit and some cheeses and cured meats along with a couple of flagons of juice.

Divvying the food out, she handed a plate to Harry, taking one for herself, she began to talk about normal things, hoping to get Harry to relax.

Slowly she saw him calm down and she was happy that he did so. She had plans and didn't want Harry distracted by thinking of Luna.

Sitting back they ate their meal sharing inconsequential small talk, Quidditch, school, teachers and such. Ginny was very happy to see Harry relax and lose that stunned look.

Laughing lightly they laid back on the blanket, turning on their sides to face one another.

Ginny reached out with her hand to cup his face to draw it towards her at almost the same instant Harry leaned in to capture her lips.

As their mouths came together, Ginny sighed contentedly, wrapping her arms around Harry's neck, pulling him on top of her.

Hands lightly roamed but strayed nowhere inappropriate, backs, arms and hair were the targets, each just getting comfortable touching the other.

Ginny felt Harry tense at first and filed that information away for now. She was pretty sure of the cause and she vowed to herself to work on Harry getting over his aversion to being touched.

Finally when the need for more air became more important than what they were doing, they snuggled together. Harry now laying flat with Ginny half draped over him, her head on his shoulder and their legs intertwined.

Ginny smirked at what her mother would have thought if she saw them, but she didn't care. It felt so right laying with Harry.

Right now she couldn't think of anything better than laying there with him. She could hear the steady beating of his heart and he was causing the most wonderful sensations as he slowly stroked one hand through her hair. To her it was a perfect moment.

It was much later when she heard Harry lowly call her name.

"Ginny," he all but whispered.

She realized she must have drifted off as it was clearly late in the afternoon, with the Sun just above the horizon.

Harry watched with a smile as Ginny sat up and stretched rather cat-like. An act so sensual that he felt something stir within him.

He sat up beside her, resting a hand on her shoulder. "I hated to wake you but it must be near dinner time and we should head back."

Ginny gave a sigh and a wan smile. "I know you're right but I so loved being out here alone with you."

"Me too," Harry replied, leaning over and giving her a quick kiss.

Together they packed up the remains of their lunch, though Dobby had packed quite a bit, there really wasn't a whole lot left.

Hand in hand they made their way back up into the castle.

After dropping off the basket and finding they had a little time before dinner, they headed up towards Gryffindor Tower to smarten up before dinner.

They were just about to the portrait hole when they heard an enraged Ron coming up behind them.

"WHERE HAVE YOU BEEN?" he screamed at Harry. "AND WHAT HAVE YOU BEEN DOING WITH MY BABY SISTER?"

Ginny felt Harry slump beside her and turning to look at him she saw a look of deep melancholy come over his features.

Ginny turned back towards her brother, her anger growing.

"WELL?" Ron screamed again.

Ginny saw his hands balling into fists and she let her rage explode from her as she felt Harry pull away and head for the common room.

Faster than he thought humanly possible, Ron saw his sister pull her wand and before he could react she was firing spells at him.

He felt more than saw the tentacles growing from his face and unfortunately for him they trapped the Bat-bogies that were issuing from his nose. Worse was the burning feeling coming from his bits and he prayed she hadn't done any permanent damage.

On top of all that he heard his sister hissing at him through clenched teeth.

"Ronald Weasley! You complete and utter arse! How could you do that to Harry? You know he'd never do anything I didn't want him to. You just ruined a perfect afternoon!"

Feeling someone grab him, he could just make out a swatch of bushy hair as he heard Hermione say "We'd better get you to Madam Pomfrey and get you sorted out."

Almost doubled over in pain and cradling his crotch protectively, he let himself be led away, seriously thinking he'd better learn to think before he reacted.

As she watched Hermione lead her brother away, Ginny felt her anger subside and she turned towards the common room, worried about where Harry had gotten to.

Hurrying inside she was glad she saw him sitting in front of the fire. Her heart broke looking at him, sitting with his head in his hands, looking quite forlorn.

"Harry?" she said lowly, sitting down next to him and pulling him into her body.

Harry looked up at her, his eyes filled with anguish. "Why can't he just be happy for me?" he asked forlornly.

Cradling him into her shoulder, she tenderly stoked a hand through his hair, whispering "I don't know. I really don't know."

They stayed there cuddled together on the couch until it was time to head down to dinner and though he went reluctantly, he let Ginny lead him hand in hand down to the Great Hall.

Ginny watched with great concern as Harry picked at his plate, idly stirring its contents and barely eating anything.

Dinner was about half over when she felt someone come up behind them. Turning she saw her brother standing there, with Hermione a step behind.

Looking down at the floor, he said "I'm sorry, Harry. I – I don't know what else to say, but I'm sorry."

Ginny watched as Harry rose and turned towards Ron. She could see him trembling as he tried to contain his rage. His emerald eyes were dark and blazing with his anger.

"You're sorry!" he spat, shaking his head. "That's all you ever do is fly off the handle and then say you're sorry!"

Ginny saw him take several deep breaths, trying to contain his rage.

"I thought you were supposed to be my best mate, but you certainly don't act like it. If you think that's how a best mate acts, then I want nothing to do with it."

Looking at Ron, his eyes still blazing, he shook his head and stormed off out of the Great Hall.

Ginny stood and after shooting her brother with a look of pure loathing, she hurried off after Harry.

Hermione watched them leave and after they were gone, she steered Ron over to the table and sat him down.

Ron had a devastated look on his face as he sat there just staring at the table in front of him.

Sitting down next to him, she shook her head, for once feeling no sympathy for him.

Slowly Ron raised his head, looking beseechingly at Hermione. "How can I fix this?" he asked, his voice laden with regret.

Looking back at him disdainfully, Hermione shook her head. "I don't know Ron. At this point I'm not even sure that it's possible."

Ron hung his head and slumped down, shoulders sagging. "But – But," he stammered.

"Look, Ron. Like Harry said, you keep doing the same things over and over. You continue to hurt him and keep expecting him to forgive you. I think you've passed the limit of what Harry is willing to take. Added on top of that is the way you keep treating your sister. I mean you still call her a baby all the time. What the hell is wrong with you?"

Ron just looked at her sadly and nodded his head. He rose and slowly made his way out of the Great Hall.

Hermione watched him till he was out of sight, sighing deeply, she turned her attention back to the table and loaded a plate with food. " _Godric, I hope he grows up sometime soon,"_ she thought to herself.

Ginny caught up to Harry at the top of the first landing. "Harry," she called out tenderly.

Harry stopped and turned towards her, giving her a wan smile. In a move that surprised her, Harry opened his arms to her. She quickly stepped in and sighed contentedly as he wrapped them around her. He rested his head on her shoulder, breathing in her heavenly fragrance.

Ginny was happy to feel Harry relax against her. Rubbing her hands tenderly on his back, she tried to think of something to say to make him feel better.

Sighing in frustration, she wanted to say something but nothing that she thought would help came to mind.

As if reading her mind, Harry turned his head and placed a kiss on her temple. "It's okay, Ginny. You don't have to say anything. It's your brother who's the git," he said wanly.

Ginny giggled lowly. "You're right," she replied softly.

Leaning her head back slightly, she looked Harry in the eyes. "Come on," she said cheerfully. "I know just what you need to cheer you up." She then took a hold of his hand and led him away.

Ginny was not a fan of broom closets, so bypassing several, she led him to a little used room in the third floor corridor.

Half way there, Harry looked at her questioningly. "Where are we going?" he asked in confusion.

Smiling, Ginny replied coyly, "Patience, Harry. All will be revealed in time."

In short order they arrived at their destination. After leading Harry into the room, she pulled her wand and cast several locking and silencing charms.

"There," she said in satisfaction. "Nobody can disturb us now."

Turning back to Harry, she wrapped her arms around his neck, drawing his mouth down to hers where she proceeded to snog him senseless.

Much later the couple separated. Ginny took one look at Harry and broke out in a fit of giggles. Harry's untidy hair was much messier, his glasses where sitting slightly askew on his face and were partially steamed up. His robes were also in disarray and he had a goofy grin on his face.

Ginny wasn't in much better shape. Her hair had come out of her pony tail and lay in tangled waves about her face and down her back. Her robes were equally in disarray, plus her jumper was pushed up, exposing a wide expanse of soft creamy skin.

She sighed contently while staring dreamily at Harry. She opened her mouth to speak but before a sound emerged, she was interrupted by the Tower Clock pealing out Ten O'clock.

"Bollocks," she cried out softly. "It's well after curfew.

Harry smiled at her while pulling something silver and shimmery from a pocket inside his cloak.

"Oh," Ginny said brightly. "Is that your Invisibility Cloak?" she asked, eliciting a small frown from Harry. Undeterred, she added "Do you have the Marauder's Map with you too?"

Harry's look darkened and Ginny looked at him sympathetically. "Ron can't keep a secret if his life depended on it," she said softly.

Harry sighed. "What else has he let slip?" he asked lowly.

Grimacing, Ginny said "Well, I know virtually every detail about every adventure you've ever had."

Harry looked at her dejectedly and she worried she had just ruined all the effort she had done to cheer him up.

Harry finally smiled at her but she could see it didn't reach his eyes. Rising, he swung the cloak on, enfolding Ginny inside, close to his body. Pulling out the Marauder's Map, he tapped it with his wand, muttering the activation phrase.

Glancing at the Map, his smile brightened. "It looks like we have a free path back to the common room."

Moving unhurriedly, they made there way along the corridors and staircases. Ginny using her close proximity to Harry, stopping them several times to steal some kisses from her boyfriend.

Harry was much happier by the time they made it back to the common room. A walk that should have taken all of ten minutes had stretched well past half an hour.

After Harry stowed the Marauder's Map, they entered through the portrait hole. Once inside Harry removed the Invisibility Cloak and stuffed it into his cloak.

They hadn't taken three steps when they heard someone yell out "Where the hell have you been!?"

Turning they saw Ron standing by one of the squishy chairs in front of the fireplace. His ears were dark red and his hands were balled tightly into fists, signaling his rage.

Ginny heard Harry sigh beside her and mutter, "Good Godric, not again."

In the flash of a heartbeat, she pulled her wand. Angrily, she confronted her brother. "Don't make me hurt you again!" she said through clenched teeth.

Though he blanched slightly, he kept staring daggers at Harry. "Fine," he yelled, "But this isn't over, Potter."

"Ron, I'm warning you," Ginny replied, her anger growing.

With one last look of disdain, he turned and stormed off to the boy's dorm.

Ginny stowed her wand and turned to Harry. Seeing the look of sadness and hurt on his face she took his hand and led him over to the couch in front of the fire.

Pushing him down she curled up on his lap. "Please don't let him ruin what has been a truly wonderful day," she pleaded softly.

Harry looked into her deep brown beautiful eyes and smiled. "You're right," he replied softly. "I'm not going to let him ruin our day."

Ginny smiled back and snuggled closer, capturing Harry's mouth with hers and kissed him deeply. She was gratified when Harry returned it with equal fervour.

It was much later as the fire died down that they rose and headed hand in hand toward the stairs to the dorms. Sharing one last kiss, Ginny said with a smile, "See you in the morning."

Harry smiled back, "I look forward to it," he whispered. "Sweet dreams, I know I'll be having them."

Harry watched until Ginny disappeared and he turned to go to bed himself, thinking about how much Ginny had come to mean to him in such a short time.

Taking the stairs two at a time, he quickly made his way up to his dorm. Entering he was glad to see Ron's curtains firmly shut, he changed and flopped into bed.

Smiling to himself, he though "If losing Ron's friendship is the price of being with Ginny, it's something I'm willing to pay. Nothing could replace what she gives me." He drifted off to sleep, dreaming of the girl he realized he was falling in love with.

 **A/N: A little something that came to me and as it is longer than what I want for Bits and Bobs (I try to limit myself to 1000 words or less, but I have failed miserably several times), I decided to publish it as a separate story. As always, your reviews are greatly appreciated.**


End file.
